This invention relates generally to a device for supporting objects and, more particularly, to a device for temporarily supporting a portable object, such as a mobile or cellular telephone, in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,202 discloses a supporting device of this type which comprises two clamping wall structures, at least one of which is movable to different clamping positions against the action of spring means, and means for releasably retaining the or each movable clamping wall structure in the clamping position to which it has been moved. In this prior-art arrangement, the retaining means comprise a rotatable member which is operatively connected to the movable clamping wall structure(s) in a manner causing rectilinear movement thereof to be translated into rotational movement of the rotatable member, a rotatable locking element joined to the rotatable member for rotation therewith, a latching means normally in engagement with the locking element to prevent rotation thereof under the action of said spring means, a release member operable to disengage the latching means from the locking element, thereby to enable the spring means to retract the movable clamping wall structure(s) from the clamping position thereof.
The present invention has for its principal objective to provide a supporting device which is of simpler construction and more economical to make yet is also reliable in its operation.